


Lets make this work

by StarlightWonders



Series: Discovery [3]
Category: The Middle (TV)
Genre: Autocunnilingus, Autofellatio, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, Polygamy, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightWonders/pseuds/StarlightWonders
Summary: There is a new relationship in Orson Indiana.





	Lets make this work

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

None of them remember when it started, but they are all glad it did. Sue, Axl, and Brick heck are all in a relationship. They are all happy about it and have no regrets. Their favorite part of all of this is sex. The first thing Brick did was show off his amazing autofellatio skills. By this time, Brick discovered that he could suck all of it in and deepthroated his dick. Not one to be shown up, Axl demonstrated that he too could do it, deepthroating his own dick. All that was left was Sue. Sue decided that she wanted to try licking herself. Sue found room on her bed and curled herself up. She found that it was actually surprisingly easy to lick herself. All three of them were doing themselves until they came. After that they made out. First Brick and Sue, then Axl and Sue, and finally Axl and Brick. While the two brothers were kissing, their erections were touching. They started grinding hard until they came again. All three kept doing various things until they were exhausted. They all then cuddled up and kissed, falling asleep in each others arms. All three of them would end up graduating from Polyamory to Polygamy, enjoying every bit of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of rushed through, I will edit later.


End file.
